<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sugary by HEARTSLABYUL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195809">sugary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEARTSLABYUL/pseuds/HEARTSLABYUL'>HEARTSLABYUL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Xillia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, M/M, Surprise Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEARTSLABYUL/pseuds/HEARTSLABYUL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle gasps loudly. “Ludger! What are you doing here?! Glasses Guy, Ludger’s home!”</p><p>Julius had aleready emerged from the refridgerator with a metal bowl of something strangely wet and bubbling somehow. “And so he is. I guess the cat’s out of the bag, huh Elle?”</p><p>Elle wilts, pouting. “No fair. We were gonna surprise you, Ludger…”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julius Will Kresnik/Ludger Will Kresnik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sugary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Ludger notices when he walks through the sliding door of his, Julius, and Elle’s apartment, is that there’s a distinct scent of something burning in the air.<br/>
<br/>
“Glasses Guy! You’re supposed to bake the cake! Why did you put the frosting in?!”<br/>
<br/>
“That wasn’t the cake?”</p><p>“No!”<br/>
<br/>
Ludger blinks before rounding the divider and peering into the kitchen. Sure enough, he finds Elle wearing an oversized apron, and Julius with his shirt rolled up to his elbows, and who-knows-what spattered all over his front.<br/>
<br/>
They don’t seem to notice Ludger watching.<br/>
<br/>
“The frosting is ruined! Did you put the batter in the fridge instead? Maybe if we get it, we can put it in the oven instead! And– And we can make new frosting!” Elle blurts out, her words coming out in a rushed tumble.<br/>
<br/>
Julius nods, turning to the refridgerator and rummaging through it. “The frosting is fine. I’ll take it out. Why don’t you get some new batter ready?”<br/>
<br/>
“Okay!” Elle says with a pump of her fist. As she stands on top of a chair (Julius glances at her to make sure she doesn’t fall over) to reach a cabinet, she turns to call out to Rollo. “Rollo! Can you come in and–”<br/>
<br/>
She finally notices Ludger, who is standing by the divider with an admonishing and amused smile on his face.<br/>
<br/>
Elle gasps loudly. “Ludger! What are you doing here?! Glasses Guy, Ludger’s home!”<br/>
<br/>
Julius had aleready emerged from the refridgerator with a metal bowl of something strangely wet and bubbling somehow. “And so he is. I guess the cat’s out of the bag, huh Elle?”<br/>
<br/>
Elle wilts, pouting. “No fair. We were gonna surprise you, Ludger…”<br/>
<br/>
Ludger finally crosses the sitting room and meets the two in the kitchen.<br/>
<br/>
“Surprise me for what?” he asks while he reaches out to give Elle’s head a stroke.<br/>
<br/>
“Elle found out about that job you got at the cafe,” Julius says, smiling down at the girl. “We were going to make you a cake.”<br/>
<br/>
Elle frowns and looks up at Julius with disingenuous contempt. “Yeah, but <em>Glasses Guy</em> didn’t tell me he couldn’t cook! He turned everything into slop and burned everything! Even stuff that wasn’t supposed to be burned!”<br/>
<br/>
Ludger laughs. “You should have given her a fair warning, Julius. Looks like I’m the one who’s going to have to salvage what you two started and clean up.”<br/>
<br/>
Elle grumbles. “No, it’s our mess, we’ll clean it up!”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s the least we could do since we botched your surprise,” Julius adds.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, I was surprised alright,” Ludger says good-naturedly. He gives Elle’s head another stroke, before standing on the tips of his toes to peck Julius on the lips. “Thanks you two.”<br/>
<br/>
Julius returns the gesture with a kiss to Ludger’s forehead. “We’ll get you next time.”<br/>
<br/>
With a pout, Elle reaches up to give them both of their hips a light shove. “Hey, I want a kiss too!”<br/>
<br/>
With a chuckle, Julius scoops Elle into his arms before giving her a big smooch on her flour-covered cheek. Ludger grins and leans up to do the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this a long time ago but never posted it. hopefully you enjoyed the cuteness!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>